monsterbugwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster Bugs Kombat
About Monster Bugs Kombat is a competitive game on the Nintendo Switch featuring Monster Bug Wars characters. It is a parody of Mortal Kombat 11. Fatalities and Inputs Everyone has their first fatality unlocked right from the beginning. The second fatality can be used, but have to be unlocked by playing The Forest to see the inputs for it. Fatality Training allows the player to learn the inputs for Fatalities. The inputs that can be put in include: down, left, right, X, Y, B, and A. Giant Centipede # Spider-Hunting Scorpion # Bounty Collected (Close): Spider-Hunter slams her rifle on the opponent to knock them onto the ground. She then fires several shots from her pistols, leaving holes all in their body. Finally, she throws a lit dynamite at them, causing them to explode as she looks at a Wanted Poster of them. (Inputs: # Shot and Melted (Mid): Spider-Hunter takes out her pistols and fires multiple shots into them. Afterwards, she throws some Acid into them, melting them alive. During this, she will turn her back and say, “My family will be avenged.” (Inputs: Sagwa Miao # Chapters and Fights # Portia Spider: # Sydney Funnel-Web Spider: # Giant Centipede and House Centipede: # [[Amblypygid|'Amblypygid']]' and Earwig': # Pirate Spider: # Giant Rainforest Mantis: # Trap-Jaw Ant: # Mudeye: # [[Redback Spider|'Redback Spider']]' and Bronzed Huntsman': # Amblypygid, then Vinegaroon: # Great Green Katydid: # Bull Ant: # Desert Scorpion: # [[White-Tailed Spider|'White-Tailed Spider']]' and Antlion:' # Kombatants Monster Bugs Kombat contains a roster of over 100 playable characters and 7 DLC characters so far. Main Game Characters * Giant Centipede * King Cricket * Saint Andrews Cross Spider * Portia Spider * Desert Scorpion * Desert Wolf Spider * Redback Spider * Giant Huntsman * Desert Tiger Beetle * Desert Raspy Cricket * Giant Rainforest Mantis * Spiky Katydid * Bull Ant * Black Garden Ant * Spiny Leaf Insect * Water Spider * Water Strider * White-Tailed Spider * Black House Spider * Sydney Funnel-Web Spider * Garden Wolf Spider * Tree Scorpion * Green Tree Ant * Cellar Spider * Trap-Jaw Ant * Antlion * Brown House Spider * Desert Centipede * Desert Trapdoor Spider * Ogre-Faced Spider * Assassin Bug * Bulldog Raspy Cricket * Whistling Tarantula * House Centipede * Swift Tree Mantis * Marbled Scorpion * Metallic Green Jumping Spider * Spitting Spider * Lichen Huntsman * Grey Tree Runner Mantis * Tent Spider * Destructive Katydid * Rhinoceros Beetle * Meat Ant * Green Jumping Spider * Long-Jawed Jumping Spider * Giant Banded Huntsman * Jungle Huntsman * Paper Wasp * Long-Jawed Orb Weaver * Balloon-Winged Katydid * Tree Centipede * Badge Huntsman * Spider-Hunting Scorpion * Tiger Leech * Freshwater Crab * Jumping Jack Ant * Green-Bellied Huntsman * Green Praying Mantis * Predatory Katydid * Spiny Tree Cricket * Golden Orb-Weaver * Bee Killer Assassin Bug * Earwig * Jungle Tiger Beetle * Moss Mantis * Horned Katydid * Owl Butterfly Caterpillar * Army Ant Soldier * Red-Thighed Wandering Spider * Black-Tailed Scorpion * Longicorn Beetle * Flame-Bellied Orb Weaver * Hooded Mantis * Brazilian Wandering Spider * Rainforest Land Crab * Army Ant * Harvestman * Velvetworm * Black Jungle Stalker * Black Faced Katydid * Amblypygid * Red Forest Scorpion * Giant Cockroach * Mexican Red-Rump Tarantula DLC Characters Pre-Order * Box Elder Bug Kombat Pack 1 # Sun Spider # Tiger Centipede # Dragonet # Snow Crab # Lavalantula # Sagwa Miao Arenas * Category:Games Category:Monster Bugs Kombat